


We're partners, you and I

by Capwidow94



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capwidow94/pseuds/Capwidow94
Summary: During the fight with Taskmaster, Natasha Romanoff gets seriously injured and unexpected help arrives to save her and bring her home.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	We're partners, you and I

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is my first ever published story, I am really nervous. This one shot came together before the Black widow trailer came out so it's a bit rusty. I was basing this off of the information we got at comic con. This one shot is a couple of weeks after the events in civil war and ties into the events of the black widow movie. Natasha does seem a bit occ (is that the right term?) so I'm sorry.  
> Please note that English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes I apologise in advance.   
> I hope you like it, and if you can leave a review or kudos I would enjoy it :)

Natasha was hiding behind a big crate, ready to once again face Taskmaster. She looked around, trying to see where he was, but the blood loss she suffered and her concussion didn't make that any easier, she didn't know if she could fight him any longer. Somehow, he could copy every move she did, normally even that shouldn't be something that could defeat her, but given the week she had, she really felt it in her bones. Nit for the first time she felt the absence of a partner, one in particular. *No, dont even go there Nat*, she thought.

A quick checkup on her wounds confirmed that she had a bullet in her left leg and a big gash on the right side of her hip. She was bruised from head to toe and her rips hurt like hell. *Great week, first Yelena and then this*. She shut her eyes, trying to ignore the pain when she heard footsteps nearing her, Natasha fired up her widow bites, and got ready to attack, when the air was rushed out of her lungs and she flew back. Taskmaster had somehow tricked her and punched her right into the stomach.   
"Give up, Widow. After all this, I'm gonna find your little "sister" and will tear her apart just like you." He got closer and in her desperate need she shot him with multiple widow bites.   
"I thought we established that these won't work. You know what,I got a better idea after I'm done with you, I might be going for your partner, the brave captain, he will be a lot tougher to fight but once he sees your body, I don't think there will be much of a fight left."

Natasha's eyes widened in horror, when he talked about Steve. She hadn't seen him in 2 weeks, no one knew where he was. But before she could think about that, the man in front of her reached out and hit her in the face, she heard her nose break and was send to the ground, her vision was blurry and she could barely make him out. She blinked heavily trying to refocus but none of that worked. The rush in her ears got stronger and she could feel blood in her throat. She braced herself for whatever impact Taskmaster was getting ready for, but the blow never came.   
A blur of a person got in front of her, holding back Taskmaster's punch. He had a suit on that looked incredibly familiar to her but yet different. The man attacked him and send the villain back a couple of steps. She tried to listen to the fighting but her eyes were getting tired, after what felt like an eternity, she heard footsteps come closer, a rough yet gentle hand touching her face, forcing her to open her eyes, but the man in front of her appeared blurry.  
"Nat? Shit, what did he do to you? C'mon, we gotta get out of here". Natasha was sure that she was dreaming because there was no way that the owner of this voice was here. He shouldn't be, it was too dangerous. Slowly blinking, her focus was regained and she saw a pair of clear blue eyes looking at her and she knew she was safe.   
Her voice came out in a faint yet sure whisper, barely recognisable;  
"Steve?" 

Steve just wanted to check on Bucky's progress when T'Challa called him to meet him in the control room. It was urgent, he said. Following the king's order he joined Okoye and T'Challa in the huge wakandan control room, where he had mapped out all of the different locations of the Avengers. A week ago, Steve freed the Avengers from the Raft with the help of some coordinates he got. He figured Natasha was behind that, there was no ID when he got the message but it definitely had her signature. Since then, he tried searching for her, for any clue but nothing came up, he figured she was hiding but he was worried. It has been a while since either of them were on their own and Nat had a lot of enemies. The fallout of the Avengers wasn't a secret so not only will Ross's men look for her but possibly other enemies since she was on her own with minimal resources. He, at least, hoped that Tony was a bit more forgiving when it came to Natasha. 

"Captain, we got a lead on your partner, she is in London". Steve looked at the huge monitor which showed a pixelated picture of a woman with a dark suit but unmistakably red hair.   
"Your friend is in trouble, Captain. She was seen sneaking out a hideout and them proceeded to be captured by someone called the Taskmaster."   
T'Challa had brought on some footage of the bridge which showed Natasha lying on the ground, not moving. His chest tightened, she was clearly hurt extensively. "We gotta get to her, now", he said. "Captain, what if it's a trap?" The king asked. "I don't want to sound mean, but she did side with Stark."   
Steve expression darkened. "So did you, your honor. Natasha let me and Buck go despite knowing the consequences, it's my fault that she is in this position and I'm going to get her out, now do I have your support or not?" The king gave him a slight smile and said something to Okoye in Xhosa. "We leave in 5 minutes, I guess it's time to give you your new suit, Captain". 

The flight to London was faster than he expected. Looking at the picture of her, he noticed some worrisome things about her. She was thinner, not by much but still, her hair was longer and in a braid but her eyes broke his heart; she looked so completely lost, Natasha was never someone to convey her feelings but the security tape caught her expression. "Captain, we're coming up on the bridge". He gave T'Challa an affirmative and jumped out the plane. Landing softly a couple of meters away from the bridge. When he got closer he heard grunts and glass breaking, a sign that she was alive, but what he saw of her, the feelings he experienced were different than he had expected their reunion to be. She was throughly banged up, a bullet wound, multiple cuts and bruises, blood dripping down her nose and a purple ish bruise over her eye. 

After Taskmaster fled the scene, he got closer to Nat. She seemed to be confused and he heard her say his name before she got unconscious. "Nat, stay with me okay." Steve noticed her bleeding in her mouth which meant that her injuries were more extensive than he thought. "T'Challa I got her, but she needs medical attention now". 

It took Natasha two days to regain full consciousness. Steve, whenever he could, visited her, sitting by her bedside. In the early morning of the third day Natasha opened her eyes.   
"She's awake, notify him", a voice called out and she looked around, gaining focus. "You certainly know how to make an entrance, Miss Romanoff", and she saw none other than T'Challa looking down at her. "What happened?" She asked, her voice coming out scratchy.   
"I think it's better for Captain Rogers to explain that, take it easy, you suffered extensive injuries." Natasha huffed out a laugh that turned into a pained moan. "No kidding" she murmured. The door to her room opened and she saw Steve standing there, his hair slightly darker and longer, plus for the first time she saw a stubble on his chin, he looked more hardened and hunched down, not like the Captain he was when she first met him, but his face lit up when he saw her. T'Challa gave her a smile and left the room, clearly knowing that Steve needed some privacy with her. 

"Hi long time no see". She began, an question already formed on her lips when he came closer and reaching out to her hand carefully. "Hey, Nat, how are you?" The familiarity of the moment felt like a relief so she didn't answer, instead before she could even think, she had flung herself on to Steve, hugging him closely. The irony of the situation didn't escape her, she didn't know if Steve was angry at her, but she missed him more than she was ready to admit. She felt him hesitating at first but then squeezing her carefully. She buried her face in his broad chest and they stayed that way for a few minutes neither of them wanting to let go. Natasha felt tears in her eyes and chocked on a sob, Steve of course noticed, and drew back hesitantly. 

"Nat, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Natasha smiled slightly and shook her head. "No you idiot, I just.... I missed you". Her confession echoed into the small hospital room. Steve looked at her for a while and then slowly took her hand in his. "I missed you too, Nat what happened?" He asked in a quieter tone.   
"I'm compromised, Steve. This whole situation threw me off and I was suddenly on my own again with no one to call and I screwed up, I let my emotions get the best of me and now you're here and they are going to come after you as well".   
Steve just shook his head. "Nat, I'm sorry, I should have been there. But why didn't you call me?"   
Nat stood up from her bed carefully and went to the balcony, seeing the beautiful scenery of Wakanda. "I couldn't do that to you, you got into hiding, drawing you out, who knows what could have happened." At Steve's quizzical look she added quickly. "I'm not doubting you Rogers, not by any chance, but these people are my problem, I don't want you to get involved with my past more than you already are, I don't want your blood on my hands as well." She sighed walking up to meet him. "I can't lose you too, not to this, not because of me".

The silence that followed was one of acknowledgment and loaded emotions. She could tell that Steve wanted to say something, so when he offered his hand and told her he wanted to show her something, she did. Steve dragged her outside, of course after they made sure she was cleared and after she changed into something more comfortable. They took one of the small Wakandan hoovers and it led them outside of the royal facilty to a small hill surrounded by beautiful trees and small bushes. She went up the hill and was absolutely speechless by the view in front of her. The sun had begun to rise and she was standing near the edge of a beautiful waterfall, which began to bathe in sunlight. Near the horizon she could see the outskirts of the city and royal facility. Steve was standing next to her smiling as she took it all in.

After a few minutes he began to talk. "When I first arrived here, I felt lost because I was once again alone, even though I had Bucky back, he went under again and I had a lot of time to think about everything. T'Challa showed me this spot and honestly it's officially my favourite." He turned around to her. "Nat, there was not a day that passed that I wished you would be standing right next to me, I was lost because all this time I had you by my side and then everything happened so fast and I lost you. I don't regret not signing the accords but I regret how I handled things, I should have listened to you. But if there one thing I learned, it is that we can't go back, we can only go forward. So I guess..." Natasha interrupted him before he could continue.  
"Steve for once in your life, stop apologising. I don't need one, we all made mistakes and now we have to figure it out how we can fix them, we're only human, we are allowed to be a little selfish..." She paused looking once more at the scenery. "Why did you bring me out here, Steve?"   
He got closer and tugged her down to sit next to him on the grass. "I wanted to show you, that even if you are caught in a really bad situation there are still moments of beauty in them, there are people that stand by your side to enjoy them with you. Even on our worst days, there is a possibility for joy, we just have to find it", he finished. 

Natasha didn't say anything for a while, taking Steve's words in, trying to decipher what he meant.   
"So you really want me by your side? Are you sure, Rogers?" Her voice came out more shaky than she wanted.   
"More than anything in my life. Nat, you've been my partner for more than 5 years, I wouldn't want to live in a world without my fierceless, stubborn girl".   
Natasha laughed slightly. "Your girl, Rogers? You should know by now that I don't belong to anyone." She said teasing him. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know.. sorry if that came out wrong, I guess I was trying to say that I can't do this without you." Natasha laughed and jabbed Steve between the rips.  
"Geez, Rogers relax, I'm teasing. It sounds very old timey, did James teach you that? Oh wait I forgot you're actually a fossil."   
Steve sighed but his eyes shined in delight. "You're a pain in my ass, Romanoff." She smirked at him. "Stop it, I know you love me, Rogers." She stopped smiling as she realised what she said, but Steve didn't seem to mind, instead she saw a smile gracing his features.  
"I guess I do.... so, does this mean you're with me?" Natasha smiled against his chest. "I guess so, besides someone has to keep you up your toes." She withdrew and looked at him, uncertainty coming up in her green eyes. "All jokes aside, are you ready for it, it's not going to be easy."   
"Well, I have my partner right next to me and I couldn't ask for anything more, I'm sure Nat. We're gonna get through this, one step at a time.   
She nodded and squeezed his hand.   
"One step at a time."


End file.
